Charles Widmore
Charles Widmore is a former leader of the Others, a wealthy industrialist and the father of Penelope Widmore and Daniel Faraday. He has a long-running and mysterious rivalry with Benjamin Linus (also a former leader of the Others) over control of the Island. The expedition of the freighter Kahana failed to return the Island to his possession. For unknown reasons, Ben cannot kill Widmore even when given the opportunity. However, Widmore is apparently plotting to kill Ben, a "common interest" he had with Sun-Hwa Kwon until Sun learned that Ben's actions on the Island had not resulted in her husband's death. In 2007, Widmore finally returned to the Island in a submarine. Currently he is on the submarine and has created a beachhead with a sonar fence on Hydra Island. On the Island 1954 and Charles argue over "some sodding old man's" ability to track through the Island. ]] Widmore served as an Other on the Island under the command of Richard Alpert in 1954, as mentioned in conversation to John Locke. He was 17 years old . He and two other men, Cunningham and Mattingly, wore stolen army uniforms with name labels (his reading "Jones"). After the beach camp survivors fled from an attack by the Others, Widmore and his group captured Sawyer and Juliet. However, John Locke arrived and killed Mattingly, allowing Widmore and Cunningham to be captured by Locke, Juliet, and Sawyer. Cunningham attempted to converse with Widmore in secret via Latin, but Juliet understood them and revealed that all Others could speak Latin. She explained that the three soldiers were Others. When Cunningham tried to explain where their camp was to Juliet, Widmore killed him by snapping his neck then fled into the jungle. Locke refused to shoot him as, in Locke's words, "he's one of my people". He unknowingly led Locke's group to his camp. As Locke entered the camp, Widmore aggressively pointed a gun to Locke's head ordering him to stand down. After Locke won Richard's trust, Richard identified Widmore by name, telling him to lower his weapon. Locke then greeted Widmore, revealing knowledge of his first and second name, without saying how he knew him. This encounter with Locke seemed to inspire Widmore, since a man from the future knew who he was (although there is as of yet no evidence that Widmore was informed in 1954 that Locke was from the future). 1977 thumb|right|Charles in 1977, spotting [[Kate and Jack. ]] When Kate and Sawyer handed the young, gut-shot Ben over to Erik, Widmore was mentioned. Erik indicated that Widmore would be unhappy with Ben's arrival, and implied that he was in some sort of leadership position at this time. After Richard took Ben to be healed at the Temple, Charles confronted Richard about his decision to help the boy, and his protests were only silenced by Richard's insistence that Jacob wanted them to help Ben. Charles entered the tent where young Ben was being kept and introduced himself. He told Ben that he had to return to living with the DHARMA Initiative, but he would still be "one of us." After Daniel Faraday was shot in the Other's camp Charles approached Jack on his horse and knocked him out with his rifle's butt. Charles brought Jack and Kate captive to the Other's camp and Richard explained the situation to him. Widmore inquired why the DHARMA Initiative people would declare war on them, but Eloise told him that the three intruders were not DHARMA people. Widmore then took notice of Daniel's body and remarked that he looked familiar. As Eloise informed Widmore that she was taking Jack and Kate to the bomb, he began to argue with her and rejected the idea but eventually gave in. Later years , orders Ben to kill the baby. ]] During his time as leader of the Others, Widmore made routine trips off the Island. During one of those trips, he fathered Penny with an unknown woman who lived in the outside world. In 1989, Widmore assigned Ben and Ethan to kill Danielle Rousseau. When Ben returned to camp with Rousseau's baby, Alex, he was angrily confronted by an aging Widmore, who demanded to know why Ben was holding a baby. Ben was angered that Widmore had not informed him of the baby prior to accepting the mission. Widmore demanded that Ben kill her, claiming it to be the will of Jacob. Ben refused, and instead proposed that if it were indeed the will of the Island, Widmore should be able to do it instead. Scoffing, Widmore turned his back and walked away, leaving Ben holding the baby. As leader of the Others, it is presumed that Widmore played an active role in the purge of the DHARMA Initiative in December 1992. However it is still unclear where he stands on the event, although Ben claimed that it was "the leader's" decision to kill the Initiative members. It is currently unknown whether he meant Widmore or Jacob. It should be noted that since Ben is a known liar, this might not be necessarilly true. Some time after the Purge, Ben had Widmore exiled from the Island and supplanted him as leader of the Others. As Widmore was led to the submarine by armed guards, Ben came to say farewell. Widmore, however, felt Ben had come to "gloat" about his victory in having him exiled. Widmore had been exiled for "breaking the rules": namely, for regularly leaving the Island, and for having a family off the Island (specifically, a "daughter with an outsider"). Widmore scornfully told Ben that one day he would have to choose between Alex and the Island. He was then led to the submarine and exiled. Off the Island Off the Island, Charles Widmore became known as a prolific entrepreneur and an executive at his own company, Widmore Industries. Little is known about when or how he acquired his business empire. Although Charles was apparently not involved in the upbringing of his son Daniel (and never told Daniel that he was his father), he did bankroll Daniel's research at Oxford, and when Daniel's girlfriend Theresa Spencer suffered catastrophic psychological damage as a result of one of Daniel's experiments, Charles took responsibility for her care. Relationship with Desmond the story about Anderson MacCutcheon. ]] Charles was visited by Desmond Hume, who intended to ask Charles for his daughter's hand in marriage. Charles, under the impression that Desmond was looking for a job, looked over his resume, noting Desmond's job as a theatrical set designer, as well as Desmond's failure to graduate from university. After Desmond took note of Widmore's beautiful model of a boat, Widmore informed him of a solo race around the world that his company was sponsoring. He offered Desmond a job in his administrative department, after which Desmond told him that he had not come looking for a job, but instead wanted Charles's permission for himself and Penny to wed. Though noting that Desmond was making a noble gesture, Widmore stated that Desmond was unworthy of marrying his daughter, because he would never be a "great man," using Anderson MacCutcheon, the namesake of a brand of whiskey, as an example of a great man. Desmond then left, saddened and ashamed. In 1996, Widmore purchased the journal of the first mate of the Black Rock, a 19th century British slave ship, at a Southfield's auction. Desmond found him at the auction, demanding to know Penny's new contact information. Widmore asserted that it was Desmond's cowardice that separated Desmond from Penny. Desmond asked why Widmore hated him; Widmore retorted that it wasn't he who hated Desmond. He then gave Desmond Penny's address. Widmore's disapproval of his daughter's relationship with Hume led to his interception of letters that Desmond wrote to Penelope while serving time in a military prison. Widmore attempted to bribe Desmond to cease the relationship and never see Penelope again. He sponsored the sailing race around the world that Desmond, in an attempt to regain his honor, was participating in when he crashed onto the Island. Search for the Island . ]] As seen in a video tape, Widmore brutally beat a blindfolded, unnamed Other, purportedly in his efforts to extract information about the location of the Island. At some point, Widmore learned that Oceanic Flight 815 crashed on the Island. According to documentary evidence Tom presented Michael, Widmore had purchased a Boeing 777 fuselage and disinterred 324 graves in Thailand to create staged wreckage of Oceanic Flight 815 in the Sunda Trench. Tom told Michael that Widmore had done this because he wanted the Island all to himself. . ]] Widmore sent the Kahana to the Island, hiring Gault to captain the expedition, and telling him that, in fact Ben had planted the wreckage of Flight 815. He also hired Martin Keamy to lead a mercenary team to breach the Island, locate and apprehend Benjamin Linus, and kill every other living person on the Island, including the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815, if Keamy's team found that they existed. On the day the fake wreckage was discovered and shown on television, Charles paid a visit to Daniel in Essex, Massachusetts. He told Daniel that the wreckage shown on TV was a fake, and that he knew this because he'd planted it himself. He then offered Daniel an opportunity to travel to the Island, telling him that the Island's unique properties would allow him to further his research, and suggesting that the Island could heal the memory problems Daniel had been experiencing ever since his accident at Oxford. After the rescue of the Oceanic Six , and drinks to fight the nightmares. ]] Widmore was unsuccessful with the Kahana expedition. Sometime after the Oceanic Six were rescued, Widmore was confronted by Ben in his London penthouse. Widmore looked tired and unshaven, and when asked by Ben when he started "sleeping with a bottle of scotch by the bed", he replied "When the nightmares started." Widmore assumed that Ben had come to kill him, but Ben replied, "We both know I can't do that." The two argued about who was responsible for the death of Alex. Widmore claimed that everything Ben had he took from him. Ben threatened to kill Widmore's daughter, Penelope, whom Widmore indicated would be never found. Widmore claimed the Island was his but Ben asserted that he would never find it. Widmore mused that the hunt was on... for both of them. in Tunisia, after he moved the Island. ]] It was shortly after this that Widmore's surveillance in Tunisia caught John Locke lying in the desert after having been transported there. Widmore had cameras fixed on this spot because he somehow knew it to be "the exit" from the Island. Widmore's associates found Locke and brought him to a field hospital. After he awoke, Locke found himself face-to-face with Widmore. Widmore reminded Locke of their meeting in 1954, which for Locke had only been 4 days ago. Widmore told Locke of an approaching war and agreed to help him in his quest to bring the Oceanic Six back to the Island. hands Charles her business card of Paik Industries. ]] He gave Locke his cover identity of Jeremy Bentham and provided Locke with the services of Matthew Abaddon, as well as dossiers on the whereabouts and status of the Oceanic Six. Some time later, Sun approached Widmore in London. At first he pretended to merely know her through his connection with her father. However, Sun confronted him, indicating that he knew she was part of the group that had been on the Island and that they were lying about it. Sun then offered to collaborate with Widmore. He asked her why she would want to help him, but she didn't answer. Season 5 's mother to Desmond. ]] While Sun was checking in for her flight to Los Angeles, the attendant asked her to hold for a moment, then escorted her to a room where the door was locked behind her. Widmore appeared and scolded her for approaching him in broad daylight in front of his colleagues. He brought up her statement about their common interests, and asked what they are. She told him plainly, "To kill Benjamin Linus." Shortly thereafter, in his office, Widmore was surprised by an unexpected visitor: Desmond Hume, whom he had not seen in around seven years. Desmond demanded to know where he could find Daniel Faraday's mother. When Widmore appeared confused, Desmond revealed that he knew Widmore had subsidized Faraday's research at Oxford for about ten years before he sent Daniel to the Island on the freighter, and also paid for Theresa's medical support. Widmore attempted to find out whether Penny was safe, yet Desmond insisted on a location for Faraday's mother. , informing him of his intentions to kill Penny. ]] Widmore eventually gave Desmond an address in Los Angeles, yet warned Desmond that he was "getting (himself) involved in something that goes back many many years." and begged Desmond to keep himself and Penny out of it by hiding. A few days later, as Widmore was walking out of Widmore Industries, Ben phoned him from a marina in Long Beach. He told Widmore that he was about to return to the Island, to which Widmore replied that the Island wouldn't let him. The conversation ended with Ben reminding Widmore that he was going to murder his daughter Penelope, and that he was staring at Desmond's boat. Widmore responded, "You wouldn't dare," as Ben hung up. Ben ended up shooting Desmond, but hesitated to kill Penny, giving the injured Desmond enough time to stop him. . ]] After this, Charles traveled to Los Angeles and appeared at the Long Beach hospital where Desmond was being treated for his gunshot wound. Here, he met up with his old friend, Eloise Hawking, who informed him that Desmond was recovering, to which he indicated that he was pleased, and Penny was inside and that he should go see her. Charles stated that he had sacrificed his relationship with Penny. It is then revealed that Eloise knew that sending Daniel to the island would lead to his death, stating that it was she who had made a sacrifice. Charles interrupts her saying "He was my son too, Eloise." Angered by this remark, Eloise slapped Charles in the face and walked off. Return to the Island Season 6 In 2007, Jack, Hurley and Richard reunited with Sun, Ilana, Ben, Miles and Frank at the beach camp, a submarine carrying Widmore and his crew approached the Island, detecting this activity on the beach. Widmore ordered his men to continue on their course as planned. After seeing the activity on the beach camp, Widmore's submarine docked at Hydra Island and set up a perimeter using a sonar pylon similar to the sonar fence once employed by the DHARMA Initiative. Widmore's team, led by Zoe, captured Sawyer after he threatened her and took him to the submarine. When Sawyer was brought to Widmore's cabin, Widmore and Sawyer made an agreement that if Sawyer brought The Man in Black to Widmore, then Sawyer and his friends could safely leave the Island. Trivia *Both Widmore and Eloise appear to be aware of the conflict between Jacob and his Nemesis. At this point, however, it is unclear whose side they are on. Widmore's interest in Locke, and his attempt to get Locke back to the island seem to suggest that he is siding with Jacob's Nemesis, however it's possible that he was manipulated into thinking Locke is truly meant to lead. *Bram, who appears to side with Jacob tried to talk Miles out of working for Widmore, telling him that "He's playing for the wrong team." * Of all the main characters, Widmore has only met Sawyer, Locke, Juliet, Daniel, Desmond, Ben, Sun, Jack, Kate, Richard and Jin. ** He met Richard, Sawyer, Juliet, and Locke (for the first time) in 1954. He met Ben, Jack, and Kate in 1977. He met Desmond in 1996. He was first shown (chronologically) meeting Daniel in 2004, though he is Daniel's father. He met Sun in late 2007. * In Homer's Odyssey, Poseidon was the God of the Sea. He hated Odysseus and used his powers over the ocean to hinder Odysseus's attempts to return to Penelope, his wife. Charles Widmore does not want Desmond to be with Penelope, and "controls the sea" with his freighter, Kahana, which resides off the Island's coast. It's possible that Charles Widmore is a Poseidon figure in that he controls the sea around the island and is hindering Desmond's attempts to be with Penelope. It also seems that Ben is an Odysseus figure, someone who uses exceptional cunning to attain his goals, and, post Island moving, Ben is indeed in search of Penelope, who is under Widmore's protection. The Poseidon/Odysseus analogy brings to mind themes of force versus reason. ** Desmond seems more likely as a stand-in for Odysseus in this scenario, as it is his quest to be with Penny that Widmore hinders most. ** Ben is seen reading Ulysses on Ajira Flight 316 in . Ulysses is a novel by James Joyce. The title alludes to Odysseus (Latinised into Ulysses) and there are many parallels, both implicit and explicit, between the two works. * Widmore owns a chauffeured Bentley Arnage limousine. * He owns the Widmore Corporation, manufacturer of the pregnancy tests used by Sun, Kate and Rachel. "Widmore Corporation" is also written on Henry Gale's hot air balloon basket and on a billboard when Charlie is walking out of a scene in . * May have some connection to a Widmore character in Bad Twin. * Charles is of Old Norse origin, and its meaning is "free man". From "karl", similar to Old English "churl", meaning "man, serf". Today the word has similar meaning in Swedish and Icelandic. **Karl was a name reserved for kings in Sweden. Sweden's current king is Carl XVI Gustaf. *When Desmond is interviewed in the office of Charles Widmore, there is a picture of a polar bear and an image of a Buddha on the wall. On the top of the picture, the word "Namaste" appears. This same painting appears in . * Ironically, as of yet, Charles has not appeared in a scene with his daughter, Penny. * In the DVD commentary for , Damon Lindelof describes Widmore as "the big bad" of the show. * In the casting call for young Widmore, he was described as "Nigel. British, in his late teens. Smart and mature for his age, if a little rough around the edges." http://spoilerslost.blogspot.com/2008/08/episode-5x02-and-5x03-casting-update.html * In the casting call for middle-aged Widmore he was described as "Graham, Caucasian, male, 40. Blue eyes, 6 foot, English/British ONLY, confident, has come into his own and ready to be a leader. He's the SVP of a major financial corporation jockeying for the CEO position..." http://spoilerslost.blogspot.com/2008/12/episode-512-casting-call.html *The original ending of "Live Together, Die Alone" would have featured a researcher bursting into a board meeting, dot matrix print-out at hand, to share information to Charles Widmore that "they found it." This was replaced with a scene of Penny being informed by Henrik and Mathias, most likely because Penny knowing where the Island was important in season 3 while Charles knowing about it was not important until much later, in season 4. Additional casting * Tom Connolly plays the role of young Charles Widmore in and . * David S. Lee plays the role of middle-aged Charles Widmore in and